


Leche

by bbpatagonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Los Malfoy cambiaron de bando, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbpatagonia/pseuds/bbpatagonia
Summary: Una enfermedad sin cura y sumamente dolorosa tortura a Harry. Draco pareciera tener la única cura que lo puede volver a la normalidad.Advertencias:MxM; Harry x DracoMpreg-> DracoLactancia masculinaMención de intenciones suicidas :( -> Harry está deprimidoSmut! :)----Bueeeeno es la misma historia que estoy terminando en wattpad pero como me la paso leyendo en ao3 creo que valía la pena postearla acá :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. 1. Dos personas solas y tristes

Su ojo le había estado doliendo bastante esa semana. Fue por eso que decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Hermione a San Mungo.

Sin embargo, mientras esperaba Harry sintió los músculos de su cara contraerse de golpe. Había perdido el control sobre ellos, y su ojo se cerraba y abría a la vez que su boca se contraía y relajaba. Llevando sus manos a su cara se levantó, pero pronto, todo se volvió negro .

*-*-*-*-

Draco Malfoy tenía muy mala suerte. Un mago se podría embarazar con un encantamiento muy poderoso y complejo, pero él no había hecho nada de eso. Tenía 6 meses. Había ido a san mungo por un dolor de panza y unos extraños gases que parecían golpetear dentro. Draco acarició su estómago que apenas sobresalía, era muy tarde para abortar sin poner en riesgo su vida le había dicho la doctora. Pero eso nunca le pasó por la cabeza al muchacho. Se lo iba a quedar y lo iba a criar. A pesar de tener sólo 23 años él se sentía capaz de cuidar de otra vida. Tendría que decirle a Blaise. Escuchó unos gritos al otro lado del pasillo y vió a alguien que le recordaba mucho a Harry Potter rodeado por dos médicos y unas enfermeras. Pero a Draco no le importó por qué tenía que ir a avisarle a su chongo que iba a ser papá. Una lechuza después y Blaise ya estaba en el patio de la mansión.

_Necesitamos hablar_ dijo Draco chequeando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

_ ¿Qué mierda podría ser tan importante que no podías esperar hasta mañana?_

_Estoy embarazado_ soltó el rubio sin más. Blaise estalló en una carcajada que retumbó por todo el jardín. Pero Draco seguía con la misma cara de preocupación y rigidez.

_¿Cómo? ¿No es que hay que tomar una poción especial?_

_Una serie de pociones y un encantamiento complejo. Pero... yo soy un caso especial, uno en un millón dijo la doctora._ Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo pero no supo articular las palabras. El rubio continúo

_ Lo voy a tener Blaise. _

-*-*-*- Harry despertó en una camilla. Hermione quien estaba sentada a su lado le agarró la mano y la acarició.

_¿Mejor?_ Harry se tocó la venda que cubría su ojo con la mano. Tenía un suero en su brazo .

_¿Que me pasó?_ Su amiga dudó un poco y lo miró con cariño y amargura...¿o era lástima?

_¿Hermione? Necesito saber qué me pasó, ¿qué me está pasando?_ Su amiga miró a un costado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, suspiró y apretó un poco su mano.

_Harry, lo siento tanto_ dijo Hermione

_Tantas maldiciones dejaron secuelas en tu cuerpo y pareciera que tienes una enfermedad degenerativa_ Harry se quedó en silencio pensativo.

_Yo...¿Seguiré sintiendo dolor en mi ojo? ¿voy a morirme? ¿qué va a pasar?_Hermione dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

_Es probable que puedas tomar algo para el dolor, sin embargo, irás perdiendo el control del lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo._

_¿Qué? yo... me echarán de la academia de aurores...¿No es posible retrasarlo? ¿No hay ningún hechizo, ni terapia, ni nada qué pueda hacer?_

_No lo sé, yo sólo trabajo para dolencias generales, pero hay un medimago que también es neurocirujano que seguramente pueda ayudarte. Se llama Cecil, te programé una cita para la semana que viene_

Harry sintió que su lengua se entumecía levemente. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido mientras sentía que sus músculos se volvían a tensar. Miró su mano izquierda que comenzó a temblar._No...no...._ se lamentó. Hermione lo abrazó y Harry sintió como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor... su futuro, sus sueños, su vida.

-*-*-*-

Draco volvió a leer por tercera vez la carta que le mandó Blaise.Draco: lamento mucho que esto haya pasado. Me gustaría que hablemos con mi madre para convencerla de que podríamos realizar una unión entre nuestras familias. Y así nuestro hijo tendrá mi apellido. Sé que no estaba en tus planes todo esto pero quizás sea lo mejor. Te espero este viernes a las 18:00 hs en mi mansión. B.Se encontraba en blanco. Sabía que lucharía por tener a su bebé con él pero nunca se imaginaba cómo... ¿enfrentaría a sus padres?¿lo criaría como si lo hubiera adoptado su madre? ¿debía casarse con Blaise? ¿aceptarían las dos familias esta unión cuando los muchachos habían sido prometidos a otras parejas desde que tenían 10 años? Suspiró intentando aliviar sus miedos. Se acostó en su cama y cantó una canción de cuna mientras acariciaba su vientre, hasta finalmente, quedarse dormido.

-*-*-*-

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla y él no tenía intenciones de secarlas. Todos estos años había luchado por la paz... y ahora que podía disfrutarla, sólo le faltaba un año para terminar. Era tan injusto.Harry tuvo que dejar la academia de aurores ese día. ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaría antes de quedar paralizado y postrado en una cama?. ¿qué le quedaba?... Pasaría el resto de su vida solo, ¿quién podría quererlo así?. Había decidido no salir nunca más de su casa sin un encantamiento glamour. Harry Potter ya estaba muerto para él.

-*-*-

Draco despertó ese viernes hecho un manojo de nervios. Bajó al comedor donde sus padres se encontraban desayunando.

_Buen día, padre, madre_ Lucius continúo leyendo el profeta y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. Su madre lo saludó con un beso. Draco se sentó al tiempo que una elfina le apareció su desayuno. La comida estaba tan buena, últimamente su apetito era grande. Narcissa lo miraba devorar todo lo que encontraba en la mesa.

_Draco, me escribieron de la finca en españa, creo que será necesario ir unos días. Tu padre estará ocupado ¿me acompañarías?_ El muchacho asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de hotcake con salsa de arándanos.

_Hijo deberías dejar de comer tanto y comenzar a ejercitarte, estás subiendo un poco de peso._ Draco se sonrojó y dejó caer su tenedor.

_Tienes razón. Iré a nadar. _ Se levantó y se fue rápidamente sin mirarlos a los ojos._Lucius... algo le sucede._ comentó Narcissa.

_Le falta actividad. La semana que viene lo pondré a cargo de los negocios en Londres... Lo dejaré a cargo y te acompañaré a España._ Narcissa sonrió y bajó el períodico de la mano de su marido mientras le sonreía complacida.

-*-*-*-*-

Grimmauld Place seguía tal cual el primer día que se había mudado. Sucedieron tantas cosas.. terminó con los exámenes de Hogwarts, hizo el ingreso a la academia, terminó su relación con Ginny. Y ahora estaba solo en esa lúgubre casa. Decidió ponerse a limpiar. Se quitó la venda del ojo y comenzó a sacar todos los implementos de limpieza que utilizaría. Mientras barría y limpiaba el polvo, pensó en que debía comprar esos libros de encantamientos de limpieza. ¿Aunque, realmente valía la pena? Si lo único que iba a poder hacer era estar encerrado... ¿qué iba a hacer?. Harry dejó caer las cosas y se sentó en el piso, sacándose los lentes para no mojarlos con sus lágrimas.

-*--*-*

Ya eran las 18.00hs y Draco estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión. No amaba a aquél mago. Pero al menos podría conservar a su bebé. Todos los magos sangrepura se casan por obligación, pensó- y en ese momento Blaise abrió la puerta.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó con cuidado.

_Nervioso. Si esto no funciona... deberé pensar en otro plan._ Blaise lo tomó de la mano.

_Aunque no funcione te ayudaré. El bebé es mio también._ Draco le dio un ligero apretón y juntos caminaron al salón principal, donde estaban los padres de Blaise. Los jóvenes se acercaron y Draco saludó a la madre y al padrastro Blaise .

_Toma asiento Draco. ¿Cómo están tus padres?_ preguntó la mujer.

_Bien_ contestó y miró nervioso a Blaise.

_Lo diré sin rodeos. Me gustaría cambiar mí enlace matrimonial y unirme con la familia Malfoy. _ La madre de Blaise escupió el whisky que estaba tomando.

_¿Están fuera de sus cabales? Los matrimonios del mismo sexo no son para los primogénitos y mucho menos si son hijos únicos_. Blaise aclaró su garganta y agarró la mano de Draco.

_Eso no sería un problema. Yo... Él... Él puede quedar embarazado _ El hombre estaba petrificado y a la mujer se le abrió la boca y los ojos como si hubiera visto al mísmismo Lord Voldemort. 

_¿Están dementes? Le di mí palabra a la familia Thompson que ibas a ser la pareja de su única hija. ¿Lucius aprobó algo así? No estoy de acuerdo. _

_Draco está esperando un hijo mio_ soltó Blaise. El vaso de whisky voló y se estrelló contra el piso.

_Draco, necesito hablar a solas con mí hijo._ El joven asintió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora no podía aparecerse por el embarazo así que se montó en su escoba y voló de vuelta a Malfoy Manor.

-*-*-*-*

Harry observó la tristeza en los ojos de sus amigos. ¿Realmente sería así siempre? Ron no pudo terminar la comida y ahora miraba el postre como si fuese un cachorrito muriendo. Y eso que no había tenido ningún episodio de parálisis durante la comida. 

_Mañana tienes una cita con el Dr Milles. Con Cecil._ Harry asintió disfrutando su postre, realmente amaba el tiramisú. Ese postre fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en esa semana de mierda.

_Es un especialista, seguramente podrá ayudarte amigo_ dijo Ron con sus ojos vidriosos. _creo que do me... _ su lengua fallaba. _ yo ..._ sintió saliva caer por la comisura del labio. Hermione le pasó una servilleta y Ron intercalaba sus miradas entre los dos. Harry se levantó abruptamente empujando la mesa y tirando su copa. _Mierda_ pensó Harry mientras caminaba a la chimenea dejando a sus amigos atrás. 

_Espera Harry, está bien_ le dijo Hermione. Pero él no iba a volver. Sin embargo se quedó quieto dentro de la chimenea y sus amigos se acercaron lentamente. Otra vez las lágrimas caían sin parar. Harry no podría pronunciar el nombre de su casa._do puedo. Levame a casa_ le suplicó a su amiga quien asintió y entró a la chimenea con él.

*-*-*-*

¿Podría Blaise convencerlos?

Ahora él tendría que hablar con sus padres. Eso sería difícil. Un hombre embarazado no era algo agradable en la comunidad mágica. Probablemente le pedirían que se deshaga del bebé. O Quizás aceptarían la unión y se dedicarían a consentir a ese pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni bien entró a casa un elfo apareció.

_El sr Amo lo espera en su despacho._ Draco fue a verlo. Su padre leía un pergamino, uno de los tantos que habían desparramados en su escritorio. _ Todo esto, son los papeles de nuestros negocios en el callejón knocturn. Quiero que te ocupes de todo. Ya sabes como funciona. Quiero dejarte a cargo._

_Sí señor._ respondió el muchacho.

_Bueno, en ese caso te aliviará saber que me gustaría acompañar a tu madre a España_ Draco asintió. Esperaría a que sus padres vuelvan para decirles la verdad. Faltaban varios meses, tenía tiempo. 

-*-+-*

Harry entró al consultorio. Un hombre de mediana edad, de tez oscura y mirada segura le sonrió y le tendió la mano. Cecil miró su historia clínica una vez más y le realizó un breve exámen físico.

_¿Se puede curar ?_ preguntó Harry.

_Me temo que podríamos mejorar la sintomatología y darle algunas actividades para reducir su avance pero no es posible curarlo. Sin embargo una vez que tenga todos sus análisis podré contarle cómo seguiremos con esto. 

Harry asintió y el doctor le entregó un pergamino lleno de indicaciones. Al menos tendría una tarea para aquella semana. Harry suspiró

._Últimamente tengo problemas con el habla, es como si mi lengua no se moviera completamente. Es un gran problema para usar la red flú, y cuando mi aparezco mis síntomas se hacen más fuertes, sobre todo el dolor en el cuerpo._

_Le prepararé una poción de relajación muscular y estimulador del habla, ha funcionado en pacientes como usted. Espere aquí._

Harry miró la espalda de Cecil mientras acomodaba frascos y volcaba líquidos. El hombre tendría unos ¿cincuenta años? Y él solo en sus veintes..._¿Terminaré con la mitad del cuerpo paralizado?_ Cecil le acercó el vial._Es probable. Pero debo tener todos sus estudios primero. Trabajaremos con todo lo que tengamos, lo controlaremos tanto que su vida será lo más normal posible._

Harry asintió, si quisiera hablar tampoco podría, probablemente comenzaría a llorar. Le tendió su mano y se despidió sin hablar. Caminó a casa tranquilo, pensando en qué haría de su vida si no era ser auror... ¿qué podría hacer si no se valiera de su fuerza o su destreza física? Quizás podría dar clases en Hogwarts. Si era posible que pudiera hablar correctamente, posibilidades aumentaban Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place con los ánimos renovados.

-*-*-*

Draco había hecho la ronda verificando cada uno de los negocios que tenía su padre. Todo estaba en orden. Podría dedicarse a eso cuando tuviera a su bebé. Le permitiría tener el tiempo suficiente para cuidarlo y trabajar. Se sentó en un banco y acarició su vientre. No había tenido noticias de Blaise aún, iría a la mansión en caso de que quisiera aparecerse. Le tenía aprecio, pero no lo amaba, probablemente terminarían criando a su hijo juntos, como una pareja. Pero no podía añorar algo que nunca había tenido, y definitivamente Draco nunca se había enamorado. Antes de ir a la mansión pasó por algunos negocios de ropa, por supuesto se había hecho un hechizo glamour. Allí compró unos conjuntos para el bebé y unas remeras sueltas para él. Blaise no llegó ese día. Draco le envió una lechuza pero ésta volvió con la carta, aparentemente no permitían pasar sus lechuzas. La mañana siguiente, una lechuza lo despertó picoteando la ventana. Draco agarró la nota:

Draco: mis padres no aceptan la unión, y temo que me deshereden. Si eso sucediera no podría ayudarte con el bebé, accedí a ir a conocer a mi prometida a Estados Unidos. Volveré para el nacimiento del bebé. Creo que las lechuzas no vuelan tanta distancias pero hay chimeneas habilitadas. Lo lamento. B.

Draco estrujó la carta y la tiró a un costado. Mierda. El primer posible plan ya no era posible. Imposible. Mierda. Draco maldecía mientras se mordía su labio. Tendría que... hablar con sus padres...


	2. Sin esperanzas

Harry pasó una semana de estudios muggles y mágicos. Todo iba en un sobre enorme que en ese momento tenía reducido en su bolsillo. El doctor lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y lo dejó pasar al consultorio.

_Veamos que tenemos aquí. Esto Harry, determinará como continuemos con tu tratamiento_El muchacho miró con fascinación al hombre mientras estudiaba con detenimiento cada forma, cada color, cada número que veía en todos los papeles.

_Bien_ dijo Cecil. Harry lo miraba esperanzado.

_¿Cómo te resultó la poción que te di?_

_Está bien. Hace efecto en seguida, pero se va a la media hora. Me sirve si me da un ataque en algún lugar público pero me duele el estómago posteriormente._

_¿La intensidad ha aumentado?_

_No_ 

La consulta continúo con Cecil explicándole el proceso de la enfermedad, iría de arriba hacia abajo, comenzaría a perder el control de su brazo durante sus parálisis, luego la pierna. Se harían más frecuentes. Por su parte él elaboraría pociones para mitigar los síntomas, y le ordenó a Harry una terapia con electrodos para estimular su cuerpo. La magia que afectó a sus células no se podía parar y eventualmente perdería el control de su lado izquierdo.

-*-*-*-*

"Harry Potter desea probar nuevos horizontes: El héroe se va de Inglaterra." esa edición del diario contenía trece páginas dedicadas al hombre que vivió. Draco lo miró con cierta nostalgia. Ya no podía sentir envidia, era un capítulo totalmente lejano de su vida, Draco escapó cuando debía recibir su marca y él y sus padres se refugiaron en Hogwarts. A partir de ahí su actitud con Potter fue distinta, y aunque no fueron amigos, dejaron de ser enemigos. Todo había resultado tan distinto para ellos dos. Draco acarició su vientre, sentía los pequeños movimientos del bebé.

-*-*-*-

Harry miraba incrédulo la montaña de libros que Hermione tenía arriba de la mesa.

_¿Todo esto... Es para mí?_ Harry se acercó y tomó uno de ellos. Restaurando magia con magia: cien ensayos no aprobados. Luego otro: hechizos para una vida más fácil. 

_bueno, sé que tienes más tiempo libre. Creo que un poco de investigación nos vendría bien. Si encuentras algo que llama tu atención me lo pasas y lo vemos juntos._

Harry asintió y abrazo a su amiga. Ella dejó escapar un sollozo. 

_Tambien incluí varios libros de hechizos que seguramente te ayudarán. Algunos son para magos con discapacidades o avanzados en edad. En todo caso tomálos como una guía. Espero que no te ofendan._ Su mirada era seria a pesar de tener los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Ella no lo abandonaría, nunca.

_No sé que haría sin ustedes. Esto... Solo no podría. _

-*-*-*-

Draco separó uno de los pergaminos. Era un cuartucho que su padre le alquilaba a un comerciante de hierbas e ingredientes de pociones. Su nuevo plan b. El hombre le había manifestado su interés en buscar otro lugar para almacenar sus cosas. Draco lo ignoró y completó un contrato de un año de alquiler más. 

Ese lugar era tan poco importante que sin los papeles para recordarle a su padre que existía no lo notaría. Y en caso, en el hipotético caso que quedara fuera de su hogar contaría con una vivienda de emergencia escondida de la mirada de sus padres. Sin embargo, lo importante ahora era preparar un discurso. Uno tan bueno que convencería a Lucius Malfoy que valía la pena conservar al bebé. Draco se sentó y comenzó a escribir, convencerlo no sería tarea fácil.

-*-*-*-

Habían cinco de los 100 ensayos experimentales en restablecimiento mágico que llamaron su atención. Cada uno estaba cuidadosamente marcado. La idea de Hermione de involucrarlo con su curación había funcionado. Harry se sentía animado. Había encontrado infusiones que contrarrestaban los efectos adversos de las fuertes pociones que debía tomarse para calmar sus músculos paralizados. Hacia los ejercicios de rehabilitación e iba semanalmente a sus citas con Cecil. Por fin sentía que hacía algo por si mismo, por fin veía un futuro donde no estaría tirado en una cama.

-*-*-*-

Lucius lo miraba expectante. Después de "tengo que contarte algo padre" Lucius dejó su lectura y cerró la puerta. Draco no sabía por dónde empezar.

_voy a tener un hijo_ dijo lo más rápido que pudo. Su padre abrió los ojos y apretó su mandíbula.

_yo sabía que no había que esperar, tu madre, ella insistió que no apresuramos el compromiso._ negó con la cabeza. 

_ ¿Quien es la chica? ¿Es sangre pura?_ Silencio. 

Las palabras no aparecían en su mente, y su boca estaba trabada. ¿Y si decía que acompañaría a su amante lo que restaba del embarazo? Y luego aparecía con el bebé.

_si, es sangre pura. Pero no puedo decirte quién es._

_hay que organizar un compromiso. Un hijo fuera de un matrimonio es una deshonra para nuestro linaje. _

La cara de Draco palideció. _no puede. Ella... Está dentro de un matrimonio_ 

Draco se sorprendió con lo bien que mentía.

_Entonces no será tuyo. No llevará nuestro apellido. Y llamaré a los Greengrass. Tu compromiso debe ser anunciado y concretado lo antes posible. _

Draco estaba en un callejón sin salida. Tomó valor y respiró profundamente. 

_Es mío. Yo soy quien está embarazado._ dijo sin mirar a su padre a los ojos.

_¿Qué?_ Lucius lo miró desesperado. _¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo tan estúpido? No puedes quedarte con ese niño. Llamaré al Dr Jones. _ 

Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

_¡Desmaius!_ Lucius no dudó en lanzar el hechizo pero Draco se agachó a tiempo. Tenía que irse y ya. Abrió la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que podía, los rayos de los distintos hechizos golpeaba a su alrededor.

_ ¡Podríamos hacer esto por las buenas!_ gritó Lucius. Había un poco de locura en el tono de su voz. Un hechizo de invisibilidad le dio tiempo a Draco de dejarlo atrás.

_¡Cerraré las puertas! ¡Nunca podrás irte de aquí! ¡Tenemos que arreglar este error!_

_Mi hijo nunca será un error_ exclamó Draco y se desapareció. El dolor en el vientre lo dejó de rodillas. Había preparado ese punto en el jardín para aparecerse si era necesario. En su lista de planes, ese era el último. Tomó un poco de aire intentando relajarse. Pero el dolor aumentaba. Debía buscar ayuda... Caminó unos metros más y en la puerta del caldero chorreante cayó desmayado.


	3. Hospital

Harry se sentía optimista. Llevaba su hechizo glamour como siempre. Se juntaron con Hermione en la biblioteca de investigación de San Mungo .

_Sangre de unicornio y leche materna de bruja_ dijo su amiga con seriedad. _Tenemos una posibilidad_

Harry paso la mano por su cabello y lo batió como si una idea pudiera caerse de allí. 

_¿Sugieres que mate a un unicornio y beba su sangre? ¿Cómo hizo Voldemort?_

_Se lo explicaremos a Hagrid. Si es por ti... Él nos ayudará. No es necesario que muera..._

Harry pensó en aquella posibilidad. Hermione tenía razón. Y si esta era una oportunidad para recuperar su vida...¿No debería intentarlo?

_¿Y la... leche? _ Harry se ruborizó un poco ante la idea _¿Pensaste algo?_ 

Hermione asintió._Un aviso en el profeta. Anónimo. Le pagaremos a alguien. El único problema es... No puede ser una mestiza. Tiene que ser sangre pura._ Harry río para sus adentros. Más ironías de la vida. Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo miró fijamente. Lo que fuera que iba a decir no sería bueno. 

_Si esto empeora... Hay una posibilidad que si te sacan tu magia la afección también desaparezca. Pero... no es seguro. ¿Intentemos con esto, vale?_ Harry resopló. ¿Su magia? ¿La primer cosa positiva en su vida? ¿Eso que lo hacía ser el mismo? 

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando un espasmo lo dejó tieso y un dolor insoportable lo invadió. Escuchaba a Hermione como si estuviera muy lejos.

-*-*-*

Abrió los ojos de a poco. Un hechizo lo cubrían suavemente como una nube esponjosa. Se aclaró la garganta. Estaba sediento. Apenas podía moverse. Sólo podía girar su cabeza. Sus brazos se sentían pesados como si estuviera atado a la cama.

_Despertó_ dijo una medimaga que entró a la habitación compartida.

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_ Draco dudó un momento. No le convenía decir quién era.

_Black._ dijo con seguridad _ Eh. Regulus. _ logró llevar su mano a su vientre. Se sentía vacío.

_Usted llegó aquí inconsciente, con un embarazo de 7 meses. No recomendamos las apariciones en caso de embarazo, pero pareciera que es lo que usted hizo. _

La mujer hizo una pausa y lo miró buscando alguna excusa. Pero Draco no podía pensar en nada más que en que su bebé no estaba más dentro de él. Empezó a temblar. No quería escucharlo. Lágrimas comenzaban a brotar pero sus manos parecían muy cansadas para taparse la cara. 

_¿Señor Regulus? ¿Me escuchó? ¿Señor?_ la doctora levantó la sábana y encontró un charco de sangre en la cama. Instantáneamente se puso a murmurar un conjuro. Elevó a Draco en el aire y lo llevó velozmente al quirófano, mientras llamaba a sus asistentes.

-*-*-*-

_Está fuera de peligro_ dijo Cecil a Ron quien miraba a su amigo con pena. 

_Es mi mejor amigo. Es tan triste verlo así... todo lo que era una vez Harry desapareció. Es un cascarón vacío. _ El médico asintió. Ron se sentó más recto e hizo su angustia a su lado. Iba a estar ahí para su amigo, no sería una carga.

_¿Despertará pronto?_

_Si, necesita tiempo, cambie algunas de sus pociones y su cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse. El esfuerzo y las maldiciones a las que se enfrentó el señor Potter han sido la causa de su malestar. Quizás no pueda ser un auror pero estoy seguro que aún tiene cualidades y podrá disfrutar de una vida plena_ Ron asintió, pero no lo creía así. Harry estaba sufriendo y no había forma de levantar los ánimos. _Odio verte así_ le susurró a Harry, pero éste seguía durmiendo.

_*_*_*

Draco volvió en sí. Apenas podía abrir los ojos. Todo se veía desenfocado, no distinguía qué había a su alrededor. Tampoco importaba. Nada importaba si su bebé ya no estaría con él. Nada. "Ojalá me hubiera muerto" pensó y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Habían movimientos a su alrededor y el traqueteo lo despertó. Una bruja trajo una cuna pequeña cubierta por un hechizo protector. Miró a su costado, ¿Podría ser?. Extendió su mano hacia la cuna y la bruja se dio cuenta que estaba despierto. 

_Sr Black.su bebé, está débil. Creemos que su magia podría ayudarlos a los dos._

Draco miraba a la cuna. La bruja se agachó y agarró a un bebé sumamente pequeño cubierto por una manta celeste. Lo puso sobre el pecho de Draco.

_Dejeme a solas_ la bruja asintió y se retiró. Draco miró a su hijo. Todo de él era muy pequeño, su cabeza que cabía en la palma de su mano, su deditos ínfimos y manitos. Era perfecto. Lo que más le gustó es que había heredado todo de él, la piel, el cabello. Draco sonrió reconfortado y acarició la mejilla del pequeño. Su respiración era débil pero podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente a través de la manta. Draco se sentó levemente en la cama, y verificando que las cortinas estaban cerradas se sacó el camisón de paciente. Acomodó al bebé contra su pecho y lo dejó succionar. Había leído que sólo 1 de 10 hombres que daban a luz podían amamantar. Pero él lo sabía. Su bebé necesitaba esto. Conectarse con él, alimentarse de su magia. El bebé reaccionó y comenzó a salir líquido. Su bebé estaba vivo. Y pronto sintió que lo peor había pasado. Y que él y Scorpius serían imparables.

_*-*-*

Ya había abierto y cerrado sus ojos varias veces, pero no podía evitar caer en un sueño profundo una y otra vez. Finalmente logró prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba . Estaba solo en una habitación, blanca, vacía. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, su mano, pero fue en vano. Lo mismo su pierna. La puerta se abrió y Molly entró. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, le apretó la mano y lo miró con ternura.

_¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?_ a Harry le hubiera gustado contestar, pero su lengua apenas podía moverse. Le hizo señas y ella lo comprendió sin problemas.

_¿Sabes? Con Arthur nos gustaría acompañarte. Quédate en la madriguera con nosotros. Por el tiempo que haga falta._ Lo odiaba. Odiaba ser una carga. La mirada cansada de Molly sólo podía significar que había pasado la noche allí, cuidándolo. Debería estar agradecido pero se sentía miserable. Si vivir era ser un objeto que sólo traería molestias... Quizás estaría mejor muerto. Y fue con ese pensamiento oscuro que Harry se durmió de vuelta. No podía decir cuánto más durmió. Pero está vez parecía ser de día y Hermione lo acompañaba leyendo un libro.

_Harry. Despertaste. _ dejó el libro a un costado y se sentó en la cama.

_Me recuerda a cuando te acompañábamos en la enfermería. Ya sabes, en primero, segundo, tercero y..._ Hermione lo vio a Harry hacer muecas de dolor. Harry intentaba mover su brazo pero sin éxito.

_Te desmayaste del dolor. El médico dejó tu lado izquierdo dormido, con pociones, así te dan tiempo a recuperarte._ Su cara de iluminó y volvió con una pequeña pizarra. Le puso un brazalete a Harry.

_Es una pizarra mágica, escribirá lo que quieras... ¿Lo probamos?_

-gracias- se leyó. -¿Podré volver a mover mí lado izquierdo?- preguntó Harry a través de la pizarra.

_Creen que si. Estuve investigando, Hagrid hablará con los centauros por la operación un-solo-cuerno_ Hermione le guiñó el ojo.

-me siento fatal- escribió Harry.

_Lo sé. Mis suegros quieren que vayas con ellos unos días. Te ayudará, te recuperarás más pronto allí._ le contestó su amiga.

-creo que nunca lo haré. No quiero sufrir más-

Hermione se paró y leyó un pergamino:

_Busco bruja que quiera amamantar a un adulto, con fines de salud. 50 galeones por sesión. Enviar lechuza casilla postal fw-501. _

-no creo que funcione-

_hay que probar todas las alternativas, ¿No?. Tengo un hechizo que mueve tu pierna como tu dedo meñique, podrías volver a caminar aunque no la puedas mover._

-¿No descansas nunca?- escribió su amigo.

_Ron me ayuda con las investigaciones. Y sí descanso, pero eres nuestra familia Harry. Y la familia va primero_


	4. ¡A tomar la leche!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sale del hospital, Harry está cada vez más deprimido, Hermione le consigue una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno, Por fin :) es una escena un poco corta, pero cada vez serán más largas

El pequeño altillo de madera tenía un baño, una cama, un sillón. A pesar de tener una sola ventana le entraba todo el sol de la tarde, y Draco había limpiado y ordenando todo. Le había comprado ropita a su pequeño, todo era enorme ya que era un bebé nacido antes de tiempo. Contra todo pronóstico los médicos lo encontraron saludable y los dejaron salir luego de unos días. Ahora su bebé dormía a su lado y no podía evitar pensar cómo haría para mantenerlos a los dos. Aún tenía reservas pero la verdad es que no esperaba que todo terminara tan mal. Pero ese pequeñito acurrucado con los ojitos cerrados le decía que iba a lograrlo y Draco cerró los ojos y se durmió junto a Scorpius.

_*_*_

A pesar de no poder conjurar el hechizo para caminar, Ron le consiguió una silla de ruedas mágica que se movía y levitaba según sus pensamientos. Muy útil para un hombre mudo. Pero la madriguera era muy intrincada y dos días después del alta Harry se encontraba solo en Grimmauld place. Solo con sus pensamientos, que a pesar del cariño de hogar de los Weasley, lo atormentaban. Era como si se encontrara en una espesa nube oscura. Y aunque no tuviera dolor, sólo podía sentir una fuerte angustia que le decía que él siempre estaría solo y que no servía para nada.

Cuando se recuperara un poco lo haría, buscaría venenos muggles. O quizás alguna droga. Aunque quizás debería cortarse la muñeca izquierda, total no sentía nada. Y con esa idea en mente y lágrimas en sus ojos fue a la cocina y encontró un cuchillo tipo sierra. No iba a hacerlo ahora pero quería probar si realmente sentía dolor. Se acarició la piel con el cuchillo, debería estar frío, pero no sentía nada. Se sentía tan solo como cuando vivía con los Dursley. No importaba que sus amigos lo visitaran dos veces por día o los abrazos amorosos de Molly o Arthur. Todo ese cariño lo hacía sentir más apesadumbrado, más triste y culpable. El ruido de la chimenea lo sacó del trance. Harry dejo el cuchillo con cuidado y fue a ver quién era. Hermione llegó con unas bolsas y una enorme sonrisa.

_Tengo más libros de hechizos que te van a servir._ su amiga miró la pizarra con preocupación. _¿Harry? ¿En la pizarra dice que te gustaría sentir el filo del cuchillo?_ Harry miró a un costado, _maldita pizarra traicionera_. Hermione se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada del lado que no duele.

_No se te ocurra hacer algo así. No hasta que probemos todas las alternativas. _ luego apretó la cara de Harry entre sus manos.

_Si no mejoras y no encuentran una forma de ayudarte buscaremos una alternativa para que no sufras pero esa no es una._ Por un momento pensó en inventar alguna excusa barata, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse entre los dedos de su amiga quien lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

En la pizarra se escribió -eres mí mejor amiga, te extrañaré-

-*+*+*+

Draco apoyó sus compras en el mostrador. Había dejado al bebé solo para salir, ya tenía todo lo necesario y volvió lo más rápido que pudo. Scorpius seguía durmiendo y Draco sintió su corazón derretirse de amor al verlo de vuelta. Cuando abrió el paquete dónde estaba envuelto el queso de dio cuenta que era un papel del diario el profeta. aprovechó a leer...Si le dijeran que esa era la única forma en la cuál accedería a un períodico hace un año atrás él se hubiera reído. En un costado leyó una solicitud... ¿50 galeones por sesión? ¿Amamantar? El gastaba 30 en la comida de una semana. Sonaba tan extraño pero era tan sencillo que podría funcionar. Sin dudarlo busco una hoja de papel y escribió su solicitud.

-*-*-*-*

Hermione terminó el hechizo glamour bastante satisfecha. Harry Potter se veía ahora como un hombre en sus 40's, de cabello oscuro liso, piel pálida y ojos verdes. No llevaba anteojos gracias a un hechizo para corregir la vista. Iba vestido con ropa muggle con una túnica de abrigo por encima. Luego acompañó a Harry hasta el lugar, era en el callejón Diagon. El piso estaba sobre un local de venta de insumos para deportes. Al lado había una escalera empinada en un angosto y oscuro pasillo que dirigía a una puerta.

_Es ahí_ comentó Harry.

_Levicorpus_ dijo la castaña y Harry sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a flotar sobre las escaleras.

Llevaba consigo su pizarra y el dinero. Hermione lo esperaría afuera.

La puerta estaba abierta así que su amiga lo entró y lo dejó sentado en el sillón. Luego se fue.Draco terminó con su hechizo glamour y salió del baño. Había cambiado el color de su cabello y lo había dejado largo, atado en una coleta. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, los rasgos finos y ojos grises se veían más azulados. Respiró profundo y se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado en su sillón.

_Quiero el dinero primero_ dijo cortante Draco. Harry lo busco en su bolsillo y se lo pasó, también le mostró la pizarra.

-no puedo hablar-

_¿Eres mudo?_ preguntó Draco. Harry asintió.

-Sí. Es complicado. Estas sesiones podrían salvar mí vida- Draco se sonrojo y sentó junto a él. El joven luchó contra los nervios que sentía. "esto es por mi hijo" se decía a si mismo una y otra vez mientras tomaba coraje.

_Hoy le di de mamar de un solo lado. El otro está listo para ti._ Dijo intentando sonar lo más casual que pudo. Tenía las manos empapadas de sudor y rogaba que su bebé no despertara en ese momento. Se sacó la remera, exponiendo su piel blanca y cremosa y sus pezones rosados oscuro. De no ser porque estaban levemente hinchados no se notaría algo distinto con el pecho de cualquier hombre común. La imagen resultó mucho más caliente de lo que Harry esperaba, pero esto era por fines médicos.

Uno de los lados comenzó a gotear y Harry se acercó a empezó a chupar. Era una visión rara porque Harry solo abría un poco la boca. El sabor dulce y acaramelado y el olor le recordaba a vainilla.

_Hey, se está cayendo un poco... _ dijo Draco con suavidad. La pizarra le devolvió una respuesta.

-la mitad de mí boca está paralizada, hago lo que puedo-

_Está bien_ Dudando, Draco le acarició el pelo a Harry. Aquel acto de cariño le movió las entrañas al muchacho. El rubio le acomodó la cara con suavidad, de modo que la leche caía sin dificultad en la boca de éste. _Ahhh..._ Esto era más reconfortante de lo que esperaba. La calidez que sintió en su estómago se fue expandiendo y una suave magia relajante lo fue invadiendo. Las manos del muchacho trazaban suaves círculos en la nuca y el cuello y estaba apoyado sobre las piernas de Draco. Harry abrió los ojos y se topó con una mirada gris que hasta parecía tierna.

_Ahora que no cae más deberás succionar un poco_ Harry le hizo caso y chupó, enseguida un pequeño chorro cayó dentro de su boca. Instintivamente aplanó su lengua contra el pezón y chupó con más esmero. Siguió mamando hasta que no salió más y su mandíbula le dolía. Harry se reincorporó y los dos quedaron en silencio mirándose. Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron al darse cuenta lo que había hecho por dinero.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_ preguntó poniéndose su camiseta. - Harry- devolvió la pizarra.-¿Tú?-_Tom_ respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Tom?. Ugh.-no he tenido buena experiencia con los Tom.- escribió Harry. Golpearon la puerta.-es mí amiga, ¿Podemos repetir esto?- Draco asintió y el bebé comenzó a llorar. La cuna estaba a un costado. Mientras Draco atendió a su bebé, Hermione que estaba cubierta con una capucha ayudó a Harry a salir.

-*-*-*

Debería sentirse sucio... Pero no lo hacía. Acarició la mejilla de su bebé que ahora dormía de vuelta. De hechos se sentía satisfecho, podía empezar a planificar cómo harían de ahora en adelante. Por unos meses más se encontraría con ese mago. Cuando Scorpius fuese un poco más grande lo dejaría en una guardería y buscaría una forma de mantenerlos a los dos. Buscaría un alquiler y... Ya le estaba dando sueño. En sus sueños sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, su calor le daba seguridad y durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en mucho tiempo. 


	5. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra breve sesión ayuda a Harry a sentirse mejor con su cuerpo y anímicamente. Draco aprende que ser padre no siempre es fácil.

Harry llegó a su casa con la mente en blanco.

_¿Estarás bien?_ preguntó su amiga. Él asintió. Fue una situación muy extraña. No había sido mala, hasta le resultó erótica en un punto. Aunque sentía que estaba abusando de la situación de ese joven... se sentía del lado incorrecto... ¿estaba dándole dinero a un joven por usar su cuerpo? ¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo?

Sin embargo esa noche cuando se acostó en la cama sintió ganas de tocarse, no había tenido una erección hace meses. En cuestión de minutos su miembro estaba completamente duro y con un poco de lubricante comenzó a deslizar su mano arriba y abajo por él. El olor de la leche de ese día venía a su mente, los ruidos, sus chupadas. Comenzó a apurar el ritmo, esta aplicando más presión sobre su miembro y deslizando la mano con un vaivén.

_Ahh_ gimió en su mente, mientras continuaba subiendo y bajando rápidamente. El recuerdo de sus ojos encontrándose, la forma en que le acariciaba la nuca mientras él lo mamaba. Harry sentía un hormigueo en las caderas, violentamente comenzó a moverlas a hacia su mano. Pronto el orgasmo explotó y su mano se vio llena de su flujo blanquecino.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento pensaba en Tom... ¿Podría pasar la próxima sesión sin ponerse duro?

La mañana siguiente Harry se despertó renovado. Aún no podía mover un solo músculo de su lado izquierdo, pero no le importó. Se sentía más liviano, más tranquilo consigo mismo. Practicó el hechizo para movilizar su pierna ajustado al movimiento de uno de sus dedos y consiguió pararse y dar unos pasos. Aunque fuese medio robótico no pudo evitar sonreír. Inmediatamente encantó una pluma y comenzó a escribirle a Tom para que tuvieran un segundo encuentro esa semana.

-+-+-

Draco aceptó de buena gana aquel encuentro. Estar encerrado todo el día con un bebé se volvía un poco cansador, y las únicas personas con las que se comunicaba eran los vendedores donde él compraba sus viveres. Y como eran magos y él no quería levantar sospechas, solo se limitaba a un saludo cordial y un gracias. Aunque Harry no pudiera hablar era ALGO.

El joven entró gracias a la ayuda de la mujer encapuchada. Draco los vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras permanecía de espaldas a ellos cargando a su bebé en los brazos. La vez anterior había sido tan rápido todo que no recordaba exactamente la apariencia que había adquirido. A veces solía dejarse el pelo de su color pero intentaba parecer mucho más anciano. Esta vez el rubio decidió ir por el cabello castaño claro, no muy largo pero lo suficiente para estar atado en una coleta. Llevaba puesta una remera holgada y pantalones de franela.

Harry, por su lado, llevaba una túnica negra, ceñida al cuerpo y una capa que cubría su rostro. Este permaneció parado y se la sacó, haciéndole un gesto a la mujer para que se fuera.-¿Tom eres tú? Te ves distinto- se escribió en la pizarra. La misma flotó a donde Draco pudo leerla. Harry dejó la túnica a un lado y se sentó en el sillón.

_¿Cómo?_ dijo Draco dándose cuenta que no había hecho el hechizo para cambiar su voz.-Carraspeó_ Ahí vengo_ dijo en un tono casi imperceptible, dejando a Scorpius en la cuna y realizó el hechizo para cambiar la voz en el baño. Harry intentó ver al bebé pero ya estaba sentado y el moisés estaba demasiado alto.

-tu cabello era pelirrojo la última vez- decía Harry a través de la pizarra mágica. Draco lo leyó y frunció los labios mientras pensaba su respuesta.

_Tengo un hechizo glamour. No creo que deba exponerme ya que, no sé si esto... es... bueno no sé. ¿correcto?_ las últimas palabras salieron a tropezones.

Harry se sintió golpeado por una punzada de remordimiento, toda la semana se había sentido bastante culpable.

-Lo siento. Esto es con fines medicinales. Te traeré uno de los libros médicos para que entiendas.- Draco leía mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y levantaba su remera. _No es necesario. Si no estuviera de acuerdo no lo haría. Es para proteger mi privacidad.

_Esta vez estaba del lado izquierdo de Harry y a éste le costaba acomodarse. Draco levitó una almohada y la puso sobre su regazo.

_Te ayudaré_ le dijo y con cuidado lo acostó y acercó al mago a su pezón.

Harry abrió la boca enseguida y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua. Esa nueva seguridad de su cliente le hizo dar un pequeño temblor a Draco. Pero Harry no pareció notarlo y comenzó a beber todo el líquido que brotaba a chorros. La descompresión aliviaba a Draco, sentía su cuerpo relajarse de la tensión de llevar el pecho cargado y no amamantar. Instantáneamente sintió un flujo de amor, como si su magia, quisiera acunar al otro mago. El acto de amamantar no sólo era alimentar si no que dar cariño y conectarse. Draco llevó su mano que tenía a un costado y comenzó a acariciar el cabello oscuro de aquél hombre. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban a Harry Potter, y si no fuera por que sabía que Harry Potter se había mudado de Gran Bretaña, podría sospechar que era él.

Harry se había relajado, todo esa culpa y miedo por reaccionar de una forma sexual se habían ido. Ahora solo podía sentir el liquido dulce y alcalino que se deslizaba por su garganta. Ese olor a vainilla que lo llevaba a un lugar calmo, y esas caricias que le decían que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando terminó Draco le limpío la mejilla donde chorreaba una gota de su leche.

-Gracias. No he estado tan tranquilo en meses. ¿Podremos seguir haciéndolo?- preguntó Harry mientras le entregaba las monedas de oro al joven.

_Si. Está bien. _ Draco le sonrió al hombre. Harry asintió.

-Nos vemos pronto, Tom.- se escribió en la pizarra. Entonces se paró y con una coordinación bastante pobre logró salir del apartamento. 

-*-*-*-*-

Hermione lo miraba a Harry esperando que le cuente detalles.

-Estuvo bien. No sé si será efectivo, pero me siento mejor- La muchacha sonrió y fue a revolver la olla. El guiso que mandó Molly había empezado a burbujear y soltaba su aroma por toda la cocina. 

_Y pensar que a mi me espera la cena que prepare Ron_ se lamentó.

-Al menos tienes compañía, ¿no?-

_Si. Doy gracias a ello._ Los ojos de Hermione y una sonrisa segura reflejaron cariño. 

_¿Necesitas algo antes que me vaya?_ Harry negó con la cabeza. Iba sentado en su silla de ruedas flotante. Hermione lo saludó con un abrazo._

La semana que viene tienes el turno de control. Intentaré verte antes._ Harry la saludó batiendo su mano derecha. Tenía ganas de sonreír. Se sentía querido.

-*-*-*

Esa noche dormía profundamente cuando los llantos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Draco se levantó llevándose una silla por delante y maldiciendo. Agarró al bebé y lo llevó a su cama. Revisó los encantamientos silenciadores y lo dejó bebiendo de su pecho mientras se volvía a dormir. Pero volvió a llorar y se dio cuenta que debía cambiarlo. Una vez cambiado y limpito Scorpius vomitó en su cama. Con un hechizo sacó las sábanas. No tenía otro juego. Se puso su campera y acurrucó al bebé con las mantas de su moisés. A veces cuidar de un bebé pequeño le resultaba bastante cansador.


	6. Automedicado

Cecil lo miró fijamente luego de leer la pizarra.

_Creo que si, podemos probar dejar la poción paralizante. Pero me gustaría saber por qué._ Harry armó la oración en su cabeza antes de escribir.

-Quiero saber si estoy mejorando. Me siento mejor-

_Tu bienestar es proporcional a que no te sientas adolorido, ni tengas esos ataques que tuviste las últimas veces. Como médico lo desaconsejo. Esperemos dos meses más y vamos probando de a poco._ Harry no se sentía contento con el consejo médico. Después de todo lo único que le había traído algo de bienestar a su vida no había sido recetado por él.

-No quiero vivir paralizado-

_No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Harry. No hay curas para esta enfermedad. Lo que buscamos es que te sientas lo más cómodo posible para disfrutar de esta nueva vida. _

La negatividad del médico lo hastiaba. Harry retrocedió su silla de ruedas . Quería irse de ahí. ¿Cuál era el sentido de estar allí si lo único que podían hacer no poder hacer nada?

-Ya. Desearía que fuera de otra forma. ¿Me va a apuntar una cita para dentro de 15 días?-

_Sí, pero me gustaría que solicitaras una cita para una psico-maga o psicólogo._

-Está bien- dijo Harry. Pero no lo haría. Tampoco tenía ganas de tomar las estúpidas pociones. Su humor había desmejorado considerablemente y solo quería ir a casa. Ron lo esperaba afuera. Harry continúo andando.

_Harry, espérame._ dijo el pelirrojo que apuró el paso.

Llegaron a Grimmauld y Harry estuvo en silencio, o al menos sin escribir. 

_¿No vas a contarme cómo te fue? Pensé que cenaríamos juntos._

-es complicado. Por un lado está tu esposa diciéndome que hay curas milagrosas y por el otro el médico me pide que me acostumbre a vivir así.- Ron leyó y asintió.

_Me contó que concretaron con alguien. ¿Cómo haces? ¿Te la vende envasada?_

-no, la tomo directamente de su cuerpo- respondió Harry.

_ Bueno, no puedes negar que has tenido buena suerte con eso._ le dijo con una risita y le palmeó la pierna paralizada.

_Oye. Hermione me dio ejercicios para fortalecer tus piernas y brazos. ¿Quieres que practiquemos antes de que haga la cena?_

-paso. Me voy a acostar. - la pizarra quedó sobre la mesa y Harry se fue dejando a Ron solo.

-*-*-*

Draco miraba incrédulo como aquél hombre acalorado chupaba y chupaba sin parar. Le recordaba a Scorpius después de mucho llorar, se aferraba a su pecho y volcaba su frustración mientras bebía. Harry había llegado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo había tumbado y comenzado a mamar sus pechos. Ni siquiera se había sacado el abrigo, o había saludado en su pizarra como hacía siempre.

Draco le tocó la cabeza, estaba sudando un poco.

_Ey, Harry. ¿No quieres sacarte tu abrigo? Estás sudando._ Harry tomó aire sin soltar el pezón de su boca.

-no- leyó Draco y soltó una pequeña risita. Siempre mantenía un tono de voz bajo para no despertar al bebé. Harry tomó hasta la última gota. Al ver qué el otro pezón estaba goteando se cambió a éste y ahí comenzó a beber de vuelta. Está vez más tranquilo, Draco suavemente le desabrochó la túnica y la dejó caer. Cuando el hombre abrió sus ojos verdes y lo miró, el corazón se le aceleró. Le recordó a Potter. Después de al menos 4 o 5 años sin verse, la imagen del hombre seguro y moreno que testificó a favor de él y su familia apareció en su mente. Miró a Harry de vuelta, nada tenía que ver con Potter. Su desesperación y amargura le dio la sensación que era un hombre infeliz. Potter por su lado debía estar disfrutando de su vida en otra parte del mundo.

_veras que todo irá bien_ le dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba su pelo. _todo estará bien_ Harry se incorporó y lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos. Draco le sintió al hombre el mismo olor que a su bebé, era extraño pero le daba cierta familiaridad que lo confortaba. Cuando se soltaron Draco acomodó su ropa y lo miró intrigado. Harry le entregó las monedas y esquivó su mirada. Había algo que le decía a Draco que hablara con él.

_Espera_ le dijo. _estaba por hacer un té. _

Harry no esperaba eso. Pero decidió quedarse. Draco le sirvió el té y quedó sin saber qué decir. El se sirvió una jarra enorme de agua, mierda, tenía sed. Harry bebió un sorbo de té y pronto la pizarra se vio llena de letras.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Aprecio esto, de todos modos.-Draco se sentó a su lado.

_Estar todo el día con un bebé es agotador. _ Terminó de decir las palabras y Scorpius comenzó a llorar. _ Ugh, lo siento_ Draco cargó al bebé quien dejó de llorar instantáneamente y se acurrucó para seguir durmiendo. Draco sonrió al ver su rostro perfecto.

-al menos es fácil que deje de llorar... Mí ahijado lloraba mucho- Draco entrecerró los ojos.

_no es fácil, es un milagro_ Harry miraba a Tom con su bebé y lo hizo pensar en todo lo que se perdería si muriera pronto. ¿Habría podido tener hijos?

_A veces pienso en qué estaría haciendo si no estuviera aquí_ soltó Draco y Harry sintió un hormigueo especial en su estómago, ¿acaso le estaba leyendo la mente?.

-¿Donde estarías?-

_ no quisiera tener mí vida sin él_ se sentó junto a Harry quien pudo apreciar esa pequeña cosita. Era demasiado pequeño, llevaba un Gorrito con orejas de oso y un mono celeste.

_ pero me hubiera gustado prepararme más, tener un hogar de verdad, dinero, una pareja... No estar mal con mí familia._ A Draco le tembló la voz.

_Perdí todo con él, pero gane más de lo que creía_

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. Siento que perdí todo y no hay nada que pueda hacer- Harry pudo ver la pena en los ojos del otro hombre, era tan patético... dándole pena a un hombre que apenas conocía. Pero Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le entregó al bebé y se fue al baño.

Draco pensó que pesar de que se estaba meando, ¿Qué le hacía confiarle a ese hombre a su bebé?, probablemente era que le recordaba a Potter. Salió lo más rápido que pudo. Scorpius estaba despierto, Harry lo miraba en silencio con cariño en sus ojos. 

_¿Sabes que hice yo cuando pensaba que todo se iba a la mierda?_ Harry lo miró y Scorpius balbuceó.

-es tan adorable que no puedo escucharte- Draco se rió y lo sacó de su brazo.

_hice planes, para cada posible escenario. Me aseguré que todo paso que di antes de que naciera este bebé tuviera un respaldo. Si no fuese por eso no estaría con él_

-rayos, me siento un cobarde-

Draco le sonrió petulante. _No todo el mundo es tan genial como yo_ Harry rio. O al menos lo hizo en su mente. Ojalá su cara mostrara su sonrisa. Se sentía bien, ya no sentía que le daba pena a nadie.

-Me están esperando, gracias por el té- Harry se levantó, y caminando con dificultad se fue de allí. Draco lo vio partir sin poder despedirse, ¿acaso lo había ofendido?.

-*-*-*-

Esa noche Harry se sentó entre pergaminos y libros. Una pluma mágica comenzó a escribir. Harry había tomado el consejo de aquel joven mago. Haría un plan, ¿qué haría si le quedaba poco tiempo? ir a conocer la playa, visitar irlanda, encontrarse con todos sus amigos. Aprendería todos los hechizos que le trajo Hermione para hacer su vida más fácil. ¿Y si lograba superar esto? ya no le interesaba ser auror... la vida era demasiado corta. Haría algo que lo hiciera sentir más pleno, alguna organización benéfica... algo así. Y también se mudaría de ahí. Grimmauld siempre había sido un lugar sombrío a pesar de las reformas. Conocería a un mago como Tom. Alguien que le hiciera sentirse seguro y reconfortado, alguien con quién podría formar una familia... quería ver a Teddy. Quería beber y bromear con sus amigos. Quería ir al gimnasio, ir a correr... todo aquello que hacía sin tener que pensarlo.

Tenía tantas ideas en su cabeza que no se podía dormir. Pero era un sentimiento bueno, como la expectativa antes de comenzar el año escolar...

-*-*-*

Draco salió a la calle. Le apenaba mucho dejar a su bebé, pero en 20 días se terminaría el tiempo que su bebé no podía salir. Aún así no quería levantar sospechas. Sentía que su padre podía estar al acecho y estar lejos de Scorpius lo ponía nervioso.

Llegó rápido. El bebé dormía. Draco no pudo evitar llenarlo a besos. Lo despertó pero valió la pena.

_Te amo, te amo_ le dijo. Su bebé lo miraba fijo, su pequeña boquita parecía esbozar una sonrisa, y era lo más lindo que le pudo haber pasado.

-*-*-*-

Harry sonrió ante al espejo. Había bajado la dósis de la poción paralizante y no sentía dolor. Tampoco tenía ese tic y hasta ahora ningún ataque. Ya podía sentir que mejoraba. Hagrid acordó que cuando muriera un unicornio extraeria su sangre, invocando con la ayuda de Hermione un hechizo antiguo que la dejaría libre de maldiciones. Por su lado había investigado todos los complementos naturales muggles que se comercializaban como reconstituyentes y antioxidantes, y aunque no eran una cura en si mismas, se sentía con más energía y optimista.

-*-*-

Harry llegó a su sesión con Tom un rato antes, golpeó la puerta del muchacho le abrió. Hoy llevaba el pelo verde y en un rodete.

_Hola_ lo sorprendió Harry .

_Puedes hablar... ¿Cómo?_ La cara del muchacho que solía ser pálida estaba bronceada. Sus ojos grises se veían especialmente verdosos con ese tono de cabello.

_Tomaba una poción paralizante, en parte por el dolor y en parte para acostumbrarme a vivir así._ Harry resopló _El medimago cree que..._

_¿Sigues necesitando venir aquí?_ Soltó Draco sin pensarlo. Los dos se miraron. El bebé rompió en llanto. Draco lo agarro en sus brazos y le murmuró palabras dulces para tranquilizarlo.

_Si quiero. De todos modos... es cuestión de tiempo... eso dice mi médico_ dijo y se acercó hacía el con un andar un poco robótico. Harry miró al bebé, su cabello era rubio como el trigo, su cara estaba colorada y lloraba sin parar. Draco se sentía incómodo. Había estado aguantando los llantos por horas sin forma de tranquilizarlo. Hasta se había tenido que "broncear" cuando utilizó el hechizo glamour por que sus ojeras parecían no desaparecer nunca.

_Que lindo bebé_ le dijo Harry al mago. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos sin decir nada. Draco comenzó a balancear al pequeño gritón rítmicamente esperando a que se calmara. Scorpius tenía otros planes, y aunque comió, estaba limpio, calentito y mimado gritaba y lloraba desconsolado. Mierda.

_Esperame aquí_ Harry asintió y Draco se encerró en el baño con el bebé. No paraba de llorar. A Harry le recordó a Teddy cuando tenía dolor de estómago. Aprovechó a observar la habitación, por lo general el otro mago ocupaba toda su atención. La cocina estaba sucia, trastos sin lavar, ropa en el piso y juguetes de bebé y mantitas esparcidos por todo el lugar. Sin duda Tom había tenido un día dificil.

Harry tomó su varita y se concentró. Toda la magia le costaba, era como si él estuviera en corto circuito. Poco a poco y haciendo uso de los nuevos hechizos de limpieza que conocía todo el lugar fue quedando acomodado.

Draco salió del baño. Tenía su camiseta mojada en la parte inferior, pero un bebé bañado y un poco más tranquilo a upa. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver el orden que había en la casa. Se debería sentir invadido pero se sentía aliviado. Cómo anhelaba un poco de ayuda... sobre todo cuando el bebé se tornaba inmanejable. Le sonrió al otro mago que lo miraba expectante.

_No deberías... gracias_ confesó Draco.

_Creo que quiere tomar..._ le dijo Harry, Draco miró a su bebé que chupaba enfurecido su puño.

_Es un pequeño cabrón_ dijo y se sentó junto a Harry, comenzó a amamantar a su bebé. _Lo siento, tuve un día difícil_

_Ya... está bien. Cuando mi ahijado estaba mal a veces tenía dolor de panza, lo acostábamos sobre su pecho y le dábamos palmaditas en la espalda._ Harry hizo la mímica como pudo con un solo brazo. Draco repartía la atención entre el mago y su hermoso pero irritable bebé.

Lo sacó del pecho pero Scorpius rompió en llanto de vuelta, desesperado intentando tomar más.

_Yo... no creo que hoy sea posible..._Harry asintió.

_Está bien. Me alegra verlos mejor. ¿El jueves te parece?_

_No... ¿viernes?_ Harry asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al brujo. Pudo sentir el aroma dulce que amaba y lamentó que el bebé fuera tan glotón.

-*-*-*

Harry pudo sentir los efectos de no haber tenido su sesión con el mago ese lunes. Faltaba un día y comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza, no ayudó que dejara de tomar la bendita poción paralizante. Decidió escribirle a Hermione pidiéndole un consejo médico.

La lechuza volvió rápido con una respuesta. "Harry: no creo que sea prudente cortar un tratamiento de meses en menos de una semana. Te aconsejo que tomes la poción, un poco menos de la dosis habitual. Te concerté cita con Cecil la semana que viene ;). Miércoles 16:00. ¿Crees que puedes ir solo mañana? Hermione"

Harry rió para sus adentros. Esa mujer era eficiente. Otra lechuza lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la lechuza de Andrómeda.

"Harry: No sé si mi lechuza logrará hacer un viaje tan largo pero lo intentaré. Ayer me contactaron de San Mungo por que alguien usó el nombre de mi primo para registrarse en el hospital. Tuvo un bebé. Es muy extraño... ¿crees que puedes averiguar algo? Andy"

Harry dejó el pergamino en la mesa mientras pensaba la situación. ¿mentir así en una comunidad tan pequeña? Andy tenía razón, era extraño, pero ¿cuál sería el motivo?.


	7. Identidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco descubre quién es el mago que solicitaba sus servicios.

Draco esperaba a su cliente. Esta vez había optado por el color de cabello cobrizo de la otra vez y una coleta alta. Había logrado aguantar uno de sus pechos sin dar de amamantar y estaba listo para redimirse con Harry. Merlín, ese tipo le recordaba demasiado a Potter.

Dejó la puerta abierta como todas las veces y prontó la escuchó abrirse. El hombre caminaba con muchísima dificultad y parecía que le costó horrores llegar hasta allí. Físicamente se veía igual que siempre, pero sus acciones eran desprolijas, como si estuviera borracho.

_¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó Draco y se acercó al mago para guiarlo al sillón tomando su brazo. Harry negó con la cabeza. Se sentía afiebrado. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Una vez sentados Draco tocó su frente. Ardía.

_Rayos. Te daré una poción para la fiebre. ¿te sientes mal?_ Draco se levantó y fue a buscar su botiquín. Esperaba que ese bastardo no estuviese enfermo de nada contagioso...

Un resplandor inundó la habitación, como si alguien hubiera hecho un lumos en la oscurdad. Sólo que no estaba oscuro. El hombre tirado en el sillón, convulsionaba y su magia, que parecía estar completamente fuera de control brillaba en un halo enceguecedor. Parecía como si fuese a explotar.

Los objetos comenzaban a elevarse cerca de Harry. Draco soltó el vial y miró hacia Scorpius, todo comenzaba a levitar a su alrededor.

Draco corrió hacia el bebé y lo tomó en brazos. La sacudida lo despertó y comenzó a llorar. El hombre levitaba ahora mientras continuaba temblando y arqueándose en ángulos poco naturales. El brillo aumentaba y cubría todo, Draco tuvo que darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos. 

Sentía una ola de energía expandirse y un sonajero salió disparado y lo golpeó en la nuca. Pronto más objetos comenzaron a flotar y a dispararse hacia todas las direcciones. Mierda.

La cara del hombre comenzó a cambiar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Draco tenía a Harry Potter inconsciente en su sillón. El brillo había desaparecido pero el cuerpo del hombre aún temblaba suavemente.

Carajo. Era Potter. Draco siempre lo supo dentro suyo, pero no quería creerlo. Era demasiada casualidad. Era aferrarse a una esperanza estúpida. Era ilusionarse para no creer que su realidad era tan patética.

Draco lo tapó con una manta, y afirmando a su bebé contra él lo llevó hacia afuera levitando. Allí se aparecieron en San Mungo, lo dejó al mago en emergencias y huyó lo más rápido que pudo. Ese tipo era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, pensaba mientras se bañó.

Harry Potter, mientras comía su cena.

Harry Potter mientras su bebé se alimentaba. Le había dado el pecho a nada menos que a su ex-enemigo de Hogwarts. Ese que le salvó el pellejo a él y su familia. Ese con quién se disculpó y quien dijo que quería dejar el pasado atrás. Ese con quién el último año de Hogwarts, después de la guerra, se ignoraron completamente para no lastimarse.

¿Qué diría él si se enterara de eso? ¿Estaría bien? ¿De qué se trataba su enfermedad exactamente? ¿Dijo si tenía cura? ¿Acaso él estaba preocupado por Potter? Su mente era un torbellino de sensaciones, pensamientos y contradicciones.

-*-*-*-

Harry despertó en el hospital. La sensación se le hizo tan familiar que ya olvidaba en qué momento de su vida estaba. ¿Lo de Tom había sido un sueño? ¿Una broma pesada que le gastaba su mente?

Ron se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. Harry apenas pudo mover su cabeza hacia él, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. El medimago le adelantó que estaría muy débil. Seguramente lo dejarían irse pronto a su casa pero tendría varios días postrado haciendo reposo. Esta vez lo acompañaría él, cuidaría de su amigo.

La vuelta a Grimmauld había sido muy silenciosa. En parte por que Harry volvió a quedar sin poder hablar, en parte por que Ron lo sentía tan tenso que temía meter la pata. Llegaron, Ron se puso a acomodar un poco la casa. Harry quedó sentado en el comedor, mirando a la nada. ¿Cómo había llegado al hospital? Lo último que recordaba fue... ir a ver a Tom. Colocarse la silla de ruedas miniaturizada en el bolsillo y caminar con dificultad el tramo hasta llegar a la puerta. Luego era todo borroso. Algunos flashes de los médicos y nada más. Ron lo acercó a la mesa.

_ Mientras estabas en el hospital, llegaron unas cartas. ¿Quieres que te las lea?_. Harry asintió.

_Esta es de Andrómeda. "Harry me alegro que te guste Francia. ¿Me dijiste que estabas en Lyon? Es un lugar encantador. Te recomiendo ir a la pattiserie "Magic Café", su dueña es una maga por su puesto y es una mujer muy interesante, te caerá muy bien. Se llama Sophie, si puedes ir mándale saludos. Con respecto a lo otro, iré a San Mungo a averiguar más detalles, pero tienes razón, quizás fue una confusión."_ Ron tomó un vaso de agua, y acomodó una pequeña pila de cartas.

_Luego de esta persona llegaron varias cartas. La primera. Harry: ¿Estás bien? Tom._ Ron agarró la segunda carta y aclaró la garganta: _ Harry: sé quién eres. ¿ya volviste a casa? Me gustaría que habláramos, yo también estoy ocultando mi identidad. Tom_ El corazón de Harry se aceleró. ¿Él lo sabía? Mierda. Eso podía ser peligroso. _Harry: desearía saber que estás bien, si no quieres verme más te ruego que me lo digas. T._ Ron agarró otra carta observando las reacciones de Harry, quien permanecía inexpresivo ¿quién rayos era Tom?. _Harry: te espero en el horario de siempre. Hablemos. T. Wow Harry creo que este tipo está realmente preocupado, hay dos cartas más pidiéndote que si estás vivo le escribas._

Harry respiró profundamente y se concentró. Pudo invocar su pizarra.

-Quiero ir a verlo. Ese mago me salvó. Prepara la pluma quiero que escribas por mí.-

-*-*-

Draco caminaba en círculos como un león enjaulado. Ni una noticia, y habían pasado tres ¿o eran cuatro? días. Scorpius que había notado los nervios de su padre, estuvo alterado y no había podido dormir más de 3 horas seguidas.

Un búho se posó en la única ventana y Draco corrío a arrebatarle la carta, era Harry. "Tom: Estoy mejor. Quiero verte. ¿Mañana a las cuatro como siempre?. Gracias. Harry Potter"

Una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo al leer el nombre escrito. Más tranquilo se acostó sobre el sillón y se quedó dormido, con la carta sobre su pecho.

-*-*-*

Ron acompañó a Harry hasta el edificio. Según las indicaciones debía esperarlo afuera aproximadamente una hora, Harry le contó que Hermione solía irse y volver a buscarlo. Pero algo le dijo a Ron que mejor se quedará allí.

Draco tenía todo listo, su casa ordenada, su cabello en un tono fucsia que contrastaba con su piel blanca. El bebé dormido. Pero nada lo preparó al ver quién entró por la puerta.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ soltó Draco y corrió a buscar su varita. Lucius Malfoy le sonrió, caminaba despacio observando cada detalle de ese sucucho.

_Cuando el inquilino de abajo me comentó que hubo una extraña explosión y un bebé llorando, lo supe_

_¿Qué quieres?_ Aunque Draco tenía su varita, sólo la usaría si era necesario, no pondría en riesgo a su bebé.

_Un trato_ Lucius se acercó hacía la cuna, Draco se puso en el medio.

_Nosotros criaremos al bebé. Tú llevarás el acuerdo matrimonial como fue acordado. Volverás a la mansión. Podrás ver a tu hijo todos los días._

Aunque sonaba más coherente que sus propuestas anteriores Draco no podía aceptarla. No podría ser un padre para Scorpius... sería su hermano. Y él era su padre.

_NO_ dijo firmemente y agarró la varita con las dos manos amenazando a su padre. En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Harry Potter. Estaba colorado y jadeaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía agarró su varita y apuntó a Lucius. Draco retrocedió.

_El bebé está en la cuna, hay que tener cuidado_ le dijo a Potter. Éste no se encontraba ni remotamente recuperado, pero aún así se veía firme, intimidante.

_¡Qué sorpresa Potter! Justo estaba discutiendo con mi hijo después de que traicionara a su familia. Lo siento Draco pero me lo llevaré_ dijo y se dirigió a la cuna. Draco miró a Harry con una mueca de horror al darse cuenta de que su secreto había sido revelado. Pero Harry permanecía quieto, mirando como Tom le abrió el paso a Lucius Malfoy. Harry no entendía si eran alucinaciones por su malestar físico y mental o realmente el hombre estaba ahí. De hecho por momentos todo se veía un poco borroso. ¿Malfoy dijo algo de un hijo?

_Si lo vas a llevar, llévale ese peluche, es su favorito_ dijo Draco con la voz quebrada. Lucius negó con la cabeza y agarró el peluche antes de... desaparecer. Draco corrió, agarró a Scorpius y arrastró a Harry lo más rápido que pudo. Los tres se chocaron con Ron.

_¿Qué pasó amigo?_ preguntó Ron.

_Debemos aparecernos en otro lugar, ¡YA!_ Tom lo miró a Harry con ojos desesperados.

Harry asintió y haciendo uso de una magia que pensaba que ya no tenía, los apareció a los 4 a las afueras de Grimmauld Place. Ron lo sostuvo por que se desvaneció apenas llegaron.

_Entremos_ dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
Draco lo siguió con su bebé a upa que no paraba de chillar. Ron lo sentó a Harry en el sillón y le trajo un vaso de agua. Draco estaba en un costado intentando tranquilizar a Scorpius, ¿pero cómo podía ser posible cuando estaba más nervioso que él?. Para colmo tenía que decirle la verdad a Harry. Lo de Lucius había sido demasiado obvio.


End file.
